Paradox
by heartstations
Summary: Sekali lagi, apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak gadis yang sedang patah hati selain menangis? one normal pairing... one weird pairing. rr please? :D dijamin aneh lolz.


**Paradox**

**Disclaimer: **Lolz why everyone keeps repeating that out? It is obvious Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's and what the heck should I say it again? It kinds of… stupid.

* * *

-

-

_Perempuan selalu berharap lekas jadi dewasa supaya mereka bisa jatuh cinta, menikah, punya anak, membangun keluarga, kemudian mati._

Seperti bunga mawar yang merekah di pagi hari, masih sesegar itu kalimat ibuku terngiang di dalam kepalaku. Perempuan itu... akankah mereka semua berakhir seperti itu? Seperti sebuah dongeng saja. Tapi kalimat itu membuatku takut kadang – kadang. Semuanya berjalan seperti robot. Tanpa variasi. Datar saja. Di dalam dongeng, hanya ada satu ending cerita. Hidup bahagia selamanya.

Dan aku tahu kalimat itu hanya bagian dari dongeng sebelum tidur. Ibuku biasanya melelapkanku dengan cerita sebelum tidur. Tapi sepertinya hanya sepatah katanya itu yang tak pernah kulupa. Mungkin ibuku itu penggemar berat dari komik – komik dengan tokoh utama perempuan bermata besar itu. Yang kalau dewasa akan jatuh cinta, menikah, punya anak, membangun keluarga, dan akhirnya mati. Memangnya tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh gadis – gadis itu selain jatuh cinta dan patah hati apa?

Tapi kenyataanpun mengatakan lain. Aku sama persis dengan gadis – gadis dalam komik itu. Aku sempat marah pada diriku sendiri. Tapi masakan aku mengingkarinya? Sungguh tidak mungkin. Mungkin takdir seorang gadis sekolah menengah ke atas itu memang begitu. Wajah memanas, hati berdebar – debar, cemburu berlebihan, bermimpi di siang bolong, dan putus asa sendiri.

Ya. Sejak pertama kali kulirikkan mataku pada teman sebangkuku, aku sering kena demam itu. Kuakui, aku tidak pernah menyukai lelaki. Bahkan teman sepermainanku dari kecilpun –si rambut pirang yang selalu menggangguku di waktu istirahat tiba—juga tak pernah kuhiraukan.

Tapi dia berbeda.

Ia selalu terlihat misterius dan sendirian. Tak banyak bicara, lebih banyak mengulum kata – kata dalam hati, jikalau dia berbicara, hanya kata – kata sengau yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi mengherankannya, nilainya selalu bagus. Dan kuakui, wajahnyapun lumayan. Tampan. Helai demi helai rambut hitam legamnya yang menjuntai menyelimuti wajahnya itu kadang – kadang membuatku tak tahan ingin memegangnya. Kontur rahang yang keras dan lonjong itu...

Aaah... seperti apa ya raut wajahku? Dari tadi seluruh murid di kelasku menatapku curiga. Mungkin mereka menyadari perubahan eksepresi tadi. Aduh Sakura, kau memang terlalu banyak berpikir!

"Anak – anak, cukup pelajarannya sampai di sini. Nanti kita lanjutkan. Sekarang kalian istirahat dulu."

Kalimat Iruka-sensei hanya sebagian masuk ke otakku ketika aku sadar dari rentetan impian tadi. Menghela nafas dengan perlahan, aku menutup mata sejenak. Dari tadi hatiku berdebar – debar terus. Dan sudah pasti wajahku panas tidak karuan. Kalau begini terus guru jam selanjutnya akan berpikir aku ini sedang sakit. Iya, aku memang sedang sakit. Tapi ini kan bukan sakit betulan?

Kubetulkan posisi rambut pendekku sembari menengok meja sebelahku. Dan aku terhenyak sesaat.

Kosong.

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Ah Sasuke-kun pasti pergi ke atap lagi. Aku sudah hafal kebiasaannya. Yah karena minggu lalu aku mengintainya sih. Di atas atap memang hampa dan sepi. Hanya ada angin yang melambai dan bertiup perlahan. Tapi gara – gara itu aku menyadari sesuatu.

Apa dia tak memiliki teman?

Mengapa ia selalu sendirian?

Aku pernah berusaha untuk menyapanya. Sok manis, kalau aku bilang. Kupaksakan wajah sok manis itu. Siapa tahu dia akan menjawab kalau kupasang raut wajah yang terbukti ampuh menghadapi orang tuaku kadang kala itu. Tapi daripada menjawab, dia malah menusukku dengan tatapannya itu. Yang kejam dan sinis itu. Aku ingin balas mengernyit dan mungkin memakinya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Yah, tipikal perempuan lemah macam begini. Toh kalau sedang sakit hati begini tidak mungkin aku malah marah. Inginnya juga menangis dan dihibur oleh orang yang disukai. Tapi yang memelototiku itu kan lelaki yang kusukai? Benar – benar serba salah.

Dan kaku.

--

"HEI SAKURA-CHAN!!"

Suara itu. Kubalikkan wajahku ke arah sumber suara itu. Benar kan apa yang kuterka. Naruto. Si pirang itu. Seperti biasa kalau di jam bermain seperti ini dia akan datang ke kelasku. Aku tak mengerti mengapa dia begitu padahal jelas – jelas dia sudah punya seseorang yang dia sukai. Kok malah pergi ke kelasku?

"Naruto." suaraku datar dan rendah. Dan berkesan mengancam. Sangat. "jangan mengageti orang dong!"

Seperti biasa juga, dia hanya akan tertawa renyah. Dan mendengar suara tawanya sepertinya selalu bisa membuatku menyunggingkan senyum lagi. Mungkin karena kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak kecil jadi dia tahu apa yang bisa membuatku tertawa. Dan aku tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya gembira. Kemungkinan. Karena... aku bahkan tak begitu yakin akan diriku sendiri.

Tapi setelah tawanya reda, wajahnya jadi lain. Dan suhu ruangan inipun naik beberapa derajat. Tatapan Narutopun sepertinya agak serius. Aku terkejut. Kukira reaksiku ini cukup natural. Naruto itu... dia tidak pernah serius dan selalu seenaknya sendiri kan? Kenapa tiba – tiba...

"Aku... sepertinya sudah cukup berani untuk mengutarakan perasaanku." wajahnya tersipu – sipu sedikit meskipun jelas – jelas alisnya mengkerut. Ekspresi wajahnya lumayan aneh. Tapi aku tidak memberanikan diriku untuk menertawakannya. Ia pasti marah setengah mati. Lumayan susah untuk mengatasi sisinya yang satu itu.

Ah... mengapa tiba – tiba aku sekarang memandangnya? Mungkin karena detik ini Naruto bukan Naruto yang biasanya. Ia kelihatan lebih bersinar. Eh, bukannya dia selalu seperti itu?

Tapi tiba – tiba matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum kepalanya tertekuk ke bawah dengan bodohnya. Aduh, mungkin selamanya otaknya itu tidak akan berkembang menjadi lebih baik. Apa dia lupa bawa tetes mata?

"Ba-bagaimana cara ngomongnya Sakura?"

Nyaris kukeluarkan isi otaknya detik itu juga. Kenapa juga dia menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu padaku? Memangnya aku pernah mengutarakan perasaan pada seseorang apa?

Meskipun aku marah sekali padanya –karena menghancurkan moodku yang mengira dia sudah menjadi manusia yang lebih baik—aku tetap berusaha menjawab pertanyaannya yang sekali lagi kuumpat dalam nuraniku –idiot!

"Katakan saja—aku suka padamu! Beres kan? Apanya yang susah?"

Naruto terhelak sesaat dan sesaat aku tak mampu membaca raut wajahnya. Padahal biasanya seperti buku tulis, aku bisa mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan. Dan mengapa—akhir – akhir ini Naruto berubah menjadi misterius?

"O-oh begitu ya." agak murung dan bingung bunyinya, tapi senyum super ceria itu muncul lagi, "Terima kasih ya Sakura!! Aku pergi dulu!"

Dengan suara super keras itu, dia beranjak pergi. Aku masih mendengar gema langkah berdentumnya di sepanjang lorong sekolah.

Waduh.

Padahal dalam sekejap aku pikir, dia akan mengutarakan perasaan padaku.

--

Kuintip dia perlahan. Masih di sana. Setelah jam pulang berbunyi dan dia sudah menghilang entah ke mana, aku tahu hanya satu tempat itu yang akan dia kunjungi. Kalau aku sih, perpustakaan atau kantin mungkin lebih cocok denganku. Aku benci kesunyian kadang – kadang. Bahkan jika aku harus makan sendiri, aku lebih memilih berada di keramaian daripada harus menyendiri di tempat sepi.

Hatiku mulai berdebar lagi. Pelan, tapi menyakitkan. Dentumannya membuat kakiku gemetaran. Kalau seperti ini terus... dia akan tahu. Sasuke akan tahu aku mengintainya dari kejauhan. Hanya mencoba berbicarapun aku dipelototinya. Apalagi kalau sampai dia menyadari aku berusaha mengganggu privasinya. Aku benar – benar bisa kehilangan muka di hadapannya. Malu.

Tapi enggan untuk berpindah dari tempat ini. Kenapa juga? Aku sudah berada di sini kok.

Perlahan aku menyadari fokus matanya tidak lagi mengarah pada langit yang biru tadi. Aku baru sadar ekor matanya mulai mengerling ke arah sini. Badanku langsung mati rasa. Gemeletuk. Tulang – tulangku rasanya hancur, ketika tubuhnya yang tegap itu berdiri dan ia berbalik. Dan sekarang mata kami segaris! Aduh... waktu aku menatap mata hitam legamnya itu, rasanya jantungku berlomba melompat keluar dari rongga mulutku.

Seperti ada badai besar berkecamuk di matanya. Ia sedang... marah?

"Kau."

Aku tercengang. Mata kami perlahan tak segaris lagi. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih jauh dan... kosong. Tapi aku tidak peduli tentang bagaimana seramnya wajahnya itu karena tone suaranya jauh lebih mengerikan.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?" suaranya seperti orang yang terdesak. Tapi datar.Yang nyaris kalah. Yang panik. Tapi terus bertahan supaya dia tidak kalah. Aku perlahan merasa disudutkannya.

"Kau... tahu aku terus mengikutimu?" aku terbata

Ia mendengus. Sekali itu aku melihatnya menggunakan ekspresi lain selain tatapannya yang sudah kukenal terlalu baik itu. Dingin tanpa emosi. Tak ada cinta, sepenuhnya kosong. Atau mungkin ia menyembunyikannya supaya aku tidak tahu. Ah, tapi mana bisa aku membaca perasaan lelaki ini. Ia terlalu tebal seperti dinding baja.

"Kau berisik sekali. Pergi dan jangan pernah ikuti aku lagi."

Cepat sekali dia bicara. Aku terpatung diam di atas tanahku. Terlalu cepat ia bicara sampai rasanya debar di jantungku berubah menjadi memar. Terlalu cepat supaya tidak meninggalkan luka. Tapi karena terlalu cepat, itu lebih menyakitkan daripada yang seharusnya.

"Pergi." ia mengulang. Tanpa ekspresi. Oh betapa pintarnya dia menggunakan topeng itu! Seandainya dia juga bisa mengajariku bagaimana caranya supaya air mataku tidak jatuh dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" entah dari mana kudapatkan keberanian seperti itu. Aku bahkan kaget dengan volume suaraku sendiri, yang menggaung dihembus angin.

"Kau tidak menginginkan ada orang yang memperhatikanmu kan? Iya kan, Sasuke-kun? Apa kau tidak menyadari hal itu abnormal? Apa kau tidak ingin dicintai oleh seseorang?" aku makin kaget dengan nada sok menuduh itu. Oh sekarang aku berubah menjadi seorang perengek.

Dia mendengus lagi.

"Jangan pikir kau tahu segalanya." dia berjalan melewatiku. Dalam detik itu, aku menyadari jarak tipis di antara kami sebenarnya jauh sekali. Saking jauhnya aku cuma bisa dengan miris membiarkan hatiku teriris.Bagaimanapun... Sasuke itu cinta pertamaku. Dan dia menolakku.

Tapi kata – katanya selanjutnya membuatku lebih terhenyak. Sekaligus marah dan terhina.

"Dasar egois," umpatnya, "Kau berkata seperti kau tahu apa masalahku. Kau berkata seperti kau tahu apa itu cinta. Padahal sendirinya tidak pernah mengalami." ia memperlihatkanku wajah sinisnya yang bercampur dengan seringai menghinanya. Aku nyaris dapat mendengar sisa kata – katanya yang hanya berupa bisikan itu. Dan luka di hatiku seribu kali lebih perih dari sebelumnya.

Dan sambil lalu dengusnya masih terdengar sampai di sini. Kata – katanya itu sungguh kejam... aku kan hanya berusaha untuk membuka mata hatinya! Meskipun aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal – hal yang sensitif seperti itu, tapi dia benar – benar tidak menghiraukan niat baikku.

Habis sudah.

Cinta pertamaku remuk begitu saja. Perhatianku diabaikan dengan mudahnya.

Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak gadis yang sedang patah hati selain menangis?

--

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku baru sadar aku tidak pernah melihat Naruto di mana – mana. Aku sempat ke rumahnya, tapi bibi Kushina bilang Naruto sedang sakit. Meskipun raut wajahnya menunjukkan ada sesuatu yang lain—yang mungkin disembunyikannya tapi aku terlalu buta untuk melihat, aku tidak begitu khawatir. Anak itu... kalau sakit juga pasti tidak akan lama – lama. Naruto itu kan anaknya sangat riang gembira dan energik. Tidak mungkin dia tahan berdiam diri di dalam kamar berhari - hari, ya kan?

Tapi hari ini, santer – santer rumor yang kudengar tidak seperti yang mungkin akan pernah kuharapkan. Sasuke-kun juga absen belakangan ini. Aku merasa dia mungkin sedang menghindariku sejak ia menunjukkanku raut wajah sinis dan kasar itu. Kutebak dia tidak pernah berlaku seperti itu pada siapapun. Aku tahu kemarin itu juga aku bersikap terlalu memaksa. Aku memaksanya menerima perhatianku dengan segenap hati. Dan dia menolakku dengan segenap hati pula. Sekarang dia menghindariku itu bukan salahnya.

Bukan. Salahnya. Itu salahnya. Kenapa dia tidak mau membuka dirinya pada orang lain?

Tiba – tiba Ino, teman sekelasku muncul di sampingku yang sedang terduduk bengong di dalam ruang kelas. Istirahat – istirahat begini tidak ada Naruto rasanya jadi sedikit membosankan juga..

"Kau benar – benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Uzumaki-kun?" tanya Ino membuka pembicaraan, wajahnya jadi melankolis. Rambutnya yang selalu diikat itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang terlihat tidak yakin. Pesimis. Dan canggung. Dan anehnya hatiku jadi kalut dan gundah. Memangnya ada apa sih?

"Aku... ke rumahnya dan ibunya bilang Naruto sedang sakit." jawabku sejujurnya. Tapi aku mau menambahkan, wajah bibi Kushina sedikit tidak meyakinkan. Bukan sedikit lagi. Terlalu mencurigakan.

Tangan Ino tiba – tiba mencengkeram erat bahuku kuat – kuat, ia semakin kelihatan tidak yakin akan dirinya. Tapi aku mencium Ino akan memberitahuku sesuatu yang penting. Sangat penting. Saking pentingnya jantungku berdebar kencang sekali seperti lari marathon. Tapi kenapa Ino tidak kunjung memberitahuku?

"Banyak yang bilang kalau..." Ino mengubah arah tatapannya ke lantai, bola matanya bergoyang perlahan, "Uzumaki-kun sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

Aku tercekat. Lidahku kelu. Air lidahku sulit kutelan lagi.

"B-bohong kan." aku tahu kemungkinan itu bohong mungkin besar. Tapi kemungkinan itu tidak bohong juga besar. Masakan gosip yang beredar luas ke mana – mana hanya bohong belaka? Gosip ada karena ada yang membuatnya. Dan sejak kapan absen selama 3 hari bisa membuat seisi sekolah jadi heboh begini? Mungkin... Hanya mungkin...

Naruto benar – benar dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Tapi kenapa?

Tatapan Ino semakin murung. Dan perlahan aku mulai menyadari ada hal lain yang ingin dia katakan. Pada akhirnya, waktu arah tatapannya beranjak menuju tempat duduk Sasuke, aku semakin tahu ada apa.

Tapi... Tapi aku ingin menyangkalnya kan? Aku ingin menyangkalnya kan?

Aku yang mulai pembicaraan.

"Jangan bilang... ini juga tentang Sasuke-kun..." meski aku tahu akan begitu jawabannya, tetap juga aku tanya. Tatapan Ino sebenarnya sudah menjawab segalanya. Dia menyukai Sasuke-kun. Aku juga menyukainya. Jadi jika ia bersedih lebih parah daripada ekspresinya waktu memberitahuku soal Naruto, berarti jawabannya sudah pasti.

Tapi aku memang keras kepala. Tetap tanya juga.

"Sebenarnya tidak cuma Sasuke-kun saja," ia menggigit bibirnya erat – erat. Hatiku tenggelam. Ino gemetaran.

"Tapi Uzumaki-kun juga ada sangkut pautnya..." ia menghela napas panjang. Nafasku ikut berhenti, menebak – nebak apa yang akan dia katakan. Aku penasaran. Namun aku juga tidak mau dengar kelanjutannya. Bikin sakit hati.

"...lho."

Dia tertawa malu, tapi segan, "Maaf, tapi aku benar – benar gugup untuk menceritakannya padamu Sakura. Kau kan yang paling dekat dengan Uzumaki-kun."

"Oh begitu..." sahutku pendek

Cepatlah. Katakan semua. Jadi dadaku tidak akan meledak seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, aku masih menyukai Sasuke-kun meski dia sudah menolakku dengan kasar. Yah seperti aku bilang itu juga salahku sih, tapi—

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Wajahnya agak sedikit merah. Tapi aku tahu dia mengulur waktu terlalu panjang. Ugh.

Dan... "Beberapa hari yang lalu, katanya Uzumaki-kun menyatakan perasaannya pada... Sasuke-kun, kemudian ada anak yang melihat dan melaporkannya pada guru yang sedang lewat. Guru itu lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jadi mereka berdua katanya langsung diamankan di ruang guru."

Kata – kata Ino begitu cepat sampai aku harus memintanya bicara dua kali. Dengan wajah sedikit agak tersinggung, ia bercerita lagi.

Aku mematung.

Eh...

Jadi... waktu Naruto ingin bilang suka itu... ke...

Sasuke??

Tunggu...

Sasuke-kun itu kan, _laki – laki_?

"TUNGGU INO!!" aku nyaris berteriak dan benar saja dia kaget. Mungkin nyaris teriakanku itu benar – benar keras sampai anak – anak di luar kelas kosong ini ikut melongo, mengintip ke dalam kelas. Aku tidak menghiraukan mereka. Yang aku ingin tahu adalah kebenaran dari cerita ini.

Tidak mungkin... _mereka diskors gara – gara mereka itu... homo? _Begitu? Begitu? Begitu?

Aku tidak pernah ingat kalau Naruto pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada laki – laki!! Tunggu. Dia selalu bilang perempuan itu imut. Tidak pernah sebaliknya. Kalau dia bisa memuji perempuan berarti dia masih normal dong?

Sebenarnya bagaimana sih? Aku tidak mengerti. Aduh.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, tapi masih sedikit sedih. Entah kenapa atmosfernya jadi sedikit berubah setelah dia mengatakan semua itu padaku.

"Kalau Uzumaki-kun, aku pribadi sih tidak tahu apa – apa. Aku masih ragu Uzumaki-kun seperti itu." dan kemudian wajahnya jadi serius lagi, "..tapi dengar – dengar kakak Sasuke-kun yang namanya Itachi itu _homo_ setelah ibu mereka selingkuh dan meninggalkan ayah mereka begitu saja. Makanya dia jadi anti perempuan. Katanya sih begitu. Tapi aku tak percaya!" Ino mengutarakan seluruh unek – unek hatinya sampai aku sendiri melongo.

Bingung. Harus menangis? Tapi aku terlalu bingung untuk mengungkapkan emosi. Aku masih terpaku diam, mengulang – ngulang kata Ino dalam benakku.

_Homo... homo... homo... homo..._

Tapi kalau direnungkan mungkin juga. Sasuke-kun sangat anti-sosial, dingin, tak bahkan peduli pada perempuan. Kalau cerita Ino benar, dia mungkin mengharapkan kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh ayahnya itu. Makanya dia jadi homo. Tapi tetap saja... kenapa Naruto ikut disangkutpautkan??

Setelah memperhatikanku sedari tadi melongo dan melongo, Ino kemudian beranjak pergi sebelum mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku, masih merasa sebal karena tanggapanku tidak seheboh yang dia duga. Yah... Sebenarnya dalam nuraniku aku ingin meledak. Mau bagaimana, sahabat baikku... dan lelaki cinta pertamaku... mereka benar – benar di luar perhitunganku. Kacau sekali masa smaku.

Sekali lagi, apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak gadis yang sedang patah hati selain menangis?

-

-

**end.**

* * *

**n****otes: **hola Naruto fandom. sori banget ceritanya jadi hancur lebur plus aneh 8D yah sekadar coba – coba aja, toh saya itu jenis orang yang cuma sekali coba fandom terus pindah 8D nulis indo juga ternyata jauh lebih sulit meskipun jauh lebih cepat selesai sih. terus kenapa nulis naruto, sakura, dan sasuke itu susah sekali?? saya sudah membuat mereka OOC SEKALI OTL;; daaan, di sini masih ada anak – anak _adf_kah? Hay kalau kalian masih hidup dan nongkrong di sekitar sini 8D tebak siapa ini? saya member yang paling suka ganti – ganti nama 8D hayo hayo hayo.

reviews diterima dengan senang hati, flames... hmm masih mikir – mikir dulu deh. OTZ;;


End file.
